Desire
by TheTruthBetween
Summary: Jack/Sue/Bobby. Contains SLASH and THREESOME lovin!


**This is prolly gonna be *way* out of character, but it's based on a dream that I had**

"I'm sorry about this, Sue," Jack said quietly as they stood outside the door to the apartment she shared with Lucy.

Sue grinned. "It's okay, Jack. Bobby's my friend, too."

"I know, but this makes, what, nine dates, in a row, that Bobby's been with us, too?"

"These things happen," Sue answered. "I don't mind."

Not believing her, but deciding to let the subject die for the moment, Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her closer to him. Her head tilted up, lips parting slightly in an invitation that Jack wasted not second taking. She tasted of chocolate, Jack noted, and red wine. It made sense, of course, since their date had been at Olde Chocolate Shoppe, a classy dessert restaurant. Jack could even taste on Sue's tongue the hints of his and Bobby's desserts that she had sampled.

Sue's moan vibrated into Jack's mouth, and he pulled her closer, walking her backwards until her back hit the wall, then pressing her into it.

Sue gasped, feeling Jack's arousal against her, fire racing through her veins. His tongue was exploring her mouth, a playful tango with her own, then his lips left hers and he traced a searing trail across her jaw to her earlobe. His teeth grazed the sensitive skin before he sucked the lobe into his mouth, nibbling and playing with his tongue.

"Jack," Sue cried out softly.

Jack's answer was to release Sue's earlobe and kiss his way down to the pulse point under her jaw. As soon as his tongue touched the spot, Sue trembled, an inarticulate cry torn from her throat. Her hands, which had been locked firmly at the back of his neck, started to move with desperation, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, whispering over his chest.

Only once the buttons were completely undone and Sue's fingers curled into the waistband of his pants, did the alarm bells start to go off in Jack's head. He pulled away slowly. "Sue," he said, then noticed that her eyes were closed. He brushed a tendril of hair away from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. She still didn't open her eyes, and Jack saw a glimmer on her eyelashes. He lifted her chin, feeling panic sweep through him. Had he gone too far?

Opening her eyes, Sue looked at Jack, tears just at the surface. "I love you, Jack," she whispered. "So much."

Starting to relax, Jack smiled. "I love you, too."

"I want..." Sue stopped. "I..." she trailed off, suddenly frustrated at her lack of ability to tell Jack what was on her mind. Finally she said, "I _desire_ you, Jack."

Jack shivered slightly at the husky note of pure want in Sue's voice.

She continued. "I desire you in every sense of the word. I want you in my life, I..." her voice quietly, bashful. "I want you in my bed."

"Sue... I am in your life. And I will be in your bed one day. But not today."

"I know," Sue said, nodding. "I love you," she said again, giving Jack one more kiss before opening the door and leaving him standing, shirt still wide open, in the hallway.

"'Bout time, Sparky," Bobby said as Jack got back in the car.

Jack shot a slight glare at his friend. "Nobody asked you to come along, if you recall."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry 'bout this, Jack."

Running a hand over his head, Jack muttered, "I know. Not your fault."

As Jack drove Bobby home, Bobby stared out the window, seemingly lost in thought. All the better, Jack thought. He wouldn't be able to carry on an intelligent conversation with the ache that seemed to take over his senses. A cold shower wasn't going to be enough for this one... maybe ice?

Ice, Bobby thought. That's what Jack needed. He was sure of it. The mis-buttoned shirt, the not-so-discreet state of arousal... yeah, Sue sure did a number on that guy. He looked like he needed to be cooled down... or was it heated up? Either way, it brought Bobby right back where he started. Ice.

Ice was a wonderful thing... it could cool you down, a glass of ice on a hot summer day... or it could heat you up, ice cubes trailing over your body.

Not for the first time, Bobby cursed the day he saw Jack with ice. It wasn't a big deal, really. Or rather, it shouldn't have been. Just two friends, hanging out, eating pizza, drinking beer and watching hockey. The good life. Then Jack had accidentally burned his hand leaning against the stove - how had it gotten turned on again?

Like a good buddy, Bobby had grabbed a handful of ice from his freezer, and Jack had carefully iced the wound. Bobby had tried to keep his eyes on the game, but for some reason, they kept being drawn back to those ice cubes being run over Jack's palm. And Bobby had never really noticed before how nice Jack's hands were. He had the perfect fingers... not too long, not too short, not too thin and not too thick.

Realizing where his thoughts were headed (like most people, Bobby had experimented a bit in college) Bobby cut the evening short, muttering something about forgetting that he needed to meet Darcy. Jack was none the wiser that Bobby had broken up with Darcy two months earlier.

"Hey, Crash, you gonna sit there all night?"

Jack's voice broke into Bobby's reverie. "Huh? Oh. Yeah, thanks for the ride, Jack. See ya at work tomorrow." With that, Bobby jumped out of the car, hurrying to his apartment. Now **he** needed cooling down!

* * *

Sue sat at her computer, typing randomly. It was a dry week, apparently the terrorists had decided to take a break. With Jack out of the office, Sue found herself watching Bobby. Thoughts tumbled through her mind, nothing particularly concrete, but when she looked at her screen, at what she had typed, her jaw dropped. Sending the file to the printer, she quickly grabbed the printout, then closed the file, not saving it.

"Bobby? Could I talk to you for a minute?" Sue asked, standing up, paper in her hand.

"Sure, where to, sheila?" Bobby asked cheerfully.

Sue glanced at the clock. "Feel like lunch?"

"Deli?"

"Sounds good," Sue said, grabbing her coat.

Sue stared at her coffee mug, playing idly with the packets of sugar and artificial sweetener. Bobby's wave caught her attention and she looked up.

"What's up, Sue?"

Still not saying anything, she pulled the folded up paper out of her pocket, handing it to Bobby. "Read it," was all she said.

_I love Jack... too bad he's not here, I need something to look at. Hm, Bobby's not bad. Cute... dimples and accent, and built like a god. Jack thinks so, too... that night we were talking about the team. Something there... what?_

_I wonder how long Jack's gonna be out? I miss him. Bobby does, too, if the looks he keeps shooting at Jack's desk is any indication. I wonder why? He doesn't look at Myles' desk like that, or Tara's or Lucy's or D's... don't know about mine._

_Gosh, I want Jack... last night was... so much less than it could have been, but so much more than it was. Doesn't make sense. Oh well. Poor Bobby, waiting alone in Jack's car... wonder if he would have liked to come up?_

_Wonder..._

_It's fun, having Bobby with us on our dates. Slightly uncomfortable sometimes, but fun. Bobby's fun. Bobby's... different. If I wasn't with Jack... but I am._

_I wonder..._

_What if I was with Jack... and Bobby? Nice thought. Would Jack like that? He likes Bobby... friends or more? Could they be more? I think Jack wouldn't be against it. The way he looks at Bobby sometimes... What about Bobby? Would he want Jack? Would he want me? I know he wants Jack. His eyes, his body... they call to Jack. Want me. Love me. Need me. Desire me._

_And me? Could he want me? The great unknown._

Bobby stared at Sue, his mouth open. She met his gaze readily.

"You don't deny it," she said softly.

Bobby looked down at the paper again. _I know he wants Jack ... Desire me_ "I can't deny it," he whispered, thinking of the night before.

Silent for a moment, Sue said, "We need to talk to Jack."

"No!" Bobby exclaimed, causing a few people to turn and look at him. Mouthing the words to keep the other patrons from over hearing the conversation, he said, "I can't tell him, Sue. Jack's my friend, and he's with you. I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Even if you could gain so much more?" Sue asked. "Let me ask you something, Bobby. You desire Jack, but what of me?"

Bobby's eyes shifted to the side. "I don't not desire you," he finally said. He lifted his eyes to meet hers again. "Truth be told, when you first joined the team, I was attracted to you. But I saw that Jack was, too, so I shut that part of me off."

Sue reached across the table, resting her hand on Bobby's. "Let that part open," she whispered.

"No," Bobby said, shaking his head. "Sue, this is crazy. You're with Jack."

"Yes, I am," she agreed. "But this isn't about me, or Jack, or the two of us together. This is about the three of us."

Bobby shook his head again. "There won't be a three of us, Sue. You're with Jack, that's final. And Jack will never know about this conversation."

Sue met Bobby's gaze levelly. "You can't hide desire forever, Bobby."

"It's not just desire," he muttered.

Tightening her hand over Bobby's, Sue said with a smile, "I know."

* * *

"This is nice," Sue said, propping her chin on her hand so it didn't dig into Jack's chest.

Jack grinned. "You mean without Bobby?"

"I didn't say that. That was nice, too. This is a different kind of nice."

"Not nic_er_?" Jack asked seductively, tracing a finger along the bare skin at Sue's waist where her shirt had ridden up.

Sue shivered and squirmed, humming in the back of her throat. Seemingly out of nowhere, she said, "You should call Bobby and get him to come over."

Jack's fingers stilled and he stared at Sue. "Are you serious?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Sue said, nodding. "The three of us need to talk, but I can't get him to come over when I call."

Jack continued to stare at Sue, dumbfounded. "You're really serious."

"Don't you want to spent time with Bobby?"

"Well, sure, he's my friend," Jack said. "But you're my girlfriend."

"Does that mean you want to be alone with me?"

"Yes. No. I mean..." Jack shook his head, now thoroughly confused.

Sue smiled, grabbing the phone and handing it to Jack. "Call Bobby."

It was with a feeling of foreboding that Bobby knocked on Jack's apartment door. Even after he heard Jack yell "Come in," he hesitated, before entering. Jack and Sue were sitting side by side on the couch, but when Bobby walked into the room, Sue stood and took a seat in the chair facing the couch, and motioned for Bobby to sit beside Jack.

"So I can follow the conversation better," she explained.

When all were seated, Sue pulled a folded, somewhat dog-eared piece of paper out of her purse. Bobby groaned. "Jack, read this," Sue said, handing him the paper. "Keep an open mind and know that Bobby doesn't want you to read it, but I think you need to."

Shooting a frown at both Sue and Bobby, Jack unfolded and paper and read it. His face became more and more unreadable. Finally he handed the paper back to Sue. "Bobby?" he asked.

"It's true," Bobby muttered, staring at a small stain on the carpet.

Jack shook his head, a light smile lifting the corners of his mouth. "I meant about Sue's question in the... letter? About desiring her."

Bobby glanced at Jack, then Sue, then back at Jack. "It's hard not to, mate," he said.

"You're the great unknown now, Jack. My feelings are in my rambling, as are Bobby's, and you just heard the other half of his. I know you love me, but what about Bobby?" Sue asked gently.

Jack sighed, running a hand over his hair. "I'll be honest and say that was about the last thing I was expecting. But I'll also be honest in that the reason I was getting so mad, Bobby, at your being on Sue's and my dates was because I was being distracted by you. I figured my attention should have been completely on Sue, but it was on you, too. Just like it was on Sue."

They were all silent for a moment, because Sue asked, somewhat shakily, "Now what?"

Bobby shrugged. "You were the one calling the shots, sheila. Don't look at me."

Sue twisted her lips to the side for a moment, before getting up and sitting next to Bobby. "Now... we watch the hockey game. It's on channel 52."

Jack and Bobby stared at Sue for a moment, before Jack reached for the remote and switched on the TV.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Sue moaned as Bobby's mouth traveled lower. Jack was behind her, his hands cupped her breasts, holding them up to Bobby, who was taking his sweet time getting to them. They were all sitting sideways on the couch, Sue and Bobby facing each other, with Jack behind Sue. He nibbled and kissed her neck, watching Bobby through heavy lidded eyes. Sue's head was tilted back, resting on Jack's shoulder. Bobby had one hand at Sue's ribs, right under Jack's hand, and the other curved around Jack's side. They were all missing their shirts, Sue's breasts covered only by her thin silk bra.

Sue yelped as Bobby's teeth suddenly fastened around a hard nipple, and Levi barked from the bedroom in reply. Fingers tightening in Bobby's hair, Sue urged him on, arching into the oral caress.

Alternating between nipples, Bobby soon had Sue writhing between him and Jack, large wet spots making her bra cling to her breasts where his mouth had been. Pulling away, Bobby watched as Jack moved his hands to play with Sue's nipples himself. Leaning over her shoulder, Bobby met Jack halfway, lips fusing and tongues caressing in a passionate kiss.

The kiss was only broken by Sue's gasp of, "Lucy!"

Bobby jerked away, turning his head in the direction Sue was looking.

Lucy was standing in the middle of the hallway, frozen in place, her eyes wide, mouth dropped open.

Exchanging looks with Sue and Jack, Bobby took a deep breath. "Luce... have a seat, we have something to tell you."

**Finis**

End notes:

(1) Okay, so the epilogue was hotter in my dream... drifts back, dreamy smile but I couldn't help it not turning out. I was about 1/3 of the way through when my dad came home from a business trip. I went up, said hi, and was just heading back downstairs when my mom kissed my dad, noticed he had a cold sore and said - loudly - "How are we supposed to make mad, passionate love when you have a cold sore?"

Needless to say, that kinda killed my writing mood.

(2) No sequel. I can guarantee it. LOL I might write a follow-up sex scene, but I won't write anything of substance with J/S/B, 'cuz I can't see anything beyond this.

(3) Channel 52 is the channel that STFBE is on here :D


End file.
